Dicing with Death Episode 023
Recap Day 37 Seagate. In the back room of the Guilded Rat, Qualneer is given the papers of Nobility by Stirge. Qualneer inspects the document and it is as he requested, that of a minor elven noble. Stirge then provides Qualneer an invitation to a Garden Party at the castle in 3 days time. Stirge gives Qualneer a vial of poison, and give him the optional mission of poisoning a Diviner Wizard who will be at the Garden Party, an emissary from Solstace. The poison isn't a fatal one, but will put the Wizard in a position to be killed by someone else. Qualneer writes a letter to Michelle as her Alias Mika, trying to phrase it in a way that the Steven Seagate, the son of the duke, won't find it suspicious, trying to arrange her to meet with him at the Rustling Jimmies inn that night, and signs the letter "Michelle". He has a servent at the inn deliver the letter for him. Qualneer then changes into his nice clothes and goes to look for an a lady to pretend to be "Michelle" at the inn in case that the real Michelle was followed to the meeting. He first asks for a beautiful woman named Abby in the outer city, who refuses since Qualneer is very rude to her not as attractive friend. Qualneer decides to just hire a prostitute instead. He goes to a outer city brothel, run by a Pimp Gnome named Clarence with his human bodyguard Bruce. Qualneer asks to see the best looking woman. Clarence shows Qualneer seven women who Qualneer finds unattractive so he is rude in front of them, demanding to see the an actually pretty woman. He settles on the average looking Iris. Qualneer speaks with Iris in private, telling her he has a heist planned, but can't give her the details unless she is in, and says that she will end up very wealthy from it, but there is danger. She agrees to join after consideration, but says she is under contract to Clarence. Qualneer tries to buy Iris out of the contract from Clarence, but the Pimp Gnome refuses, saying she is the best girl he has. Qualneer offers to give Clarence a 600 gold bracelet. Clarence says it isn't enough. Qualneer insults Clarence who then hits Qualneer in the face with his cane. Qualneer fights back with his daggers, killing him. Bruce the Bodyguard comes out to fight Qualneer, but Qualneer murders him in one blow with Bloodletter. Qualneer steals the Pimp's cane. He finds the lock box for the brothel and takes the gold and gems inside. He changes into his common clothes and leaves with Iris for the Guilded Rat. Marcus the Bartender doesn't let Qualneer borrow use of the backroom since he isn't Guilded, but he does give Qualneer his cvut of the bracelet he gave him to fence a while ago. Qualneer is short changed. Qualneer goes to talk with the the only patron in the Guilded Rat, Denna. He manages to flirt with her a little, and arranges a "meeting" for tomorrow night. Qualneer returns to the Seabreeze and pays for a room, no questions asked, for zero nights. He leaves Iris in the room, and goes to fetch a tailor to make a dress for the Inner City. The tailor gets Iris a dress that fits. Qualneer then gets a bath for Iris. Qualneer changes into his nice clothes. They go to the Rustling Jimmies inn in the inner city where Qualneer has a room. Qualneer tells the doorman that Iris is Michelle, and a Mika will be coming to meet with Michelle, and she is to be sent up to their room. They wait in the room for a while before the real Michelle shows up and knocks on the door. Ed the servant at the Inn says that Mika is here but Steven Seagate demands to come in as well. Qualneer hides under the bed and asks Iris to talk with Michelle. After Michelle and Steven leave the room, Qualneer has Iris call Michelle back, who comes back to the door without the armored Duke's Son. Qualneer quickly gives Michelle a message about the heist in 2 nights time and that he'll be at the Garden Party. Michelle and Steven Seagate leave the inn. Qualneer and Iris are glad the ploy to talk with Michelle worked, and order some drinks from Ed to wind down. Day 38 Rustling Jimmies. Qualneer leaves Iris to learnt to be more lady like, but tells her to meet him at the Guilded Rat at sundown to see the tailor. Qualneer goes to the Guilded Rat and talks with Marucs about the wife of the Duke, Duchess Condoleezza. Story is that she has a magic mirror that is used to charm younger men, but there is no specific information on her jewellery. While at the Guilded Rat, Qualneer runs into Chance who just arrived in town. Chance has given up trying to keep the Bastard of Ashenholdt from power. Qualneer heads into the inner city, and as his Elven Noble persona, gathers information. He talks with a Chester Oysterwell about the Duchess. Qualneer then talks with a sad man who is in hundreds of gold of debt over textiles. Qualneer gets infomation about the Duchess from him and the bar she hangs out in. Qualneer then gets the indebted man drunk then lures him into an ally, before trying to murdering him, but botching the kill. The indebted man goes to flee, shouting for help, but Qualneer kills him by throwing a dagger in his back. Qualneer then goes to a bar where the Duchess is, and finds her with a group of noble ladies. Qualneer observes her from a distance, appraising the value of the wealth she is wearing, and tries to overhear what she is talking about (mostly court gossip). After an hour she and the ladies leave. Qualneer returns to the Guilded Rat and spots Denna at a table with some smugglers, and joins the table. Qualneer boasts of killing the Dobachu, and recounts the story. Qualneer goes to leave the table and gives Denna a kiss on the hand. Qualneer then waits for Iris at a table alone. Iris arrives into the Guilded Rat slightly drunk. Qualneer gets upset and slaps her. Qualneer then has Iris do the curtsy she learned. He then pays some of the smugglers in the bar to teach Iris about the navy and fleets nearby. The tailor arrives and makes Iris's measurements and will have a dress ready for her tomorrow. Qualneer flirts with Denna. Iris goes off to the Rustling Jimmies alone as Qualneer goes off with Denna to her ship, The Icebreaker, for the night. Afterwards Qualneer suggests to Denna to be in position outside the castle during the Garden Party so he can throw the valuables out the window for her ship to collect. Qualneer returns to the Rustling Jimmies and Iris isn't there, but she arrives even later in the night. Day 39 Qualneer goes over etiquette with Iris, and passes on the sort of gossip Duchess Condoleezza was saying yesterday. Qualneer wants to leave a cool calling card, so makes a note that says "It Looks Like Your Castle Was Haunted By The Spectre". Qualneer visits the Guilded Rat. Marcus the Bartender says that Qualneer's application to join the guild is why Chance is in town. Experience Experience: 640 (+64 exp 10% prime requisite bonus) = 12449 exp total Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Qualneer Episodes